1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mechanism for removably mounting devices to a pair of parallel spaced apart flanged beams. More particularly, the invention relates to means for removably mounting electrical generator units used with refrigerated containers to a pair of parallel spaced apart I-beams, where the I-beams are not spaced by a known distance.
2. State of the Art
Refrigerated freight containers which are transportable by truck, rail, and ship, are well known in the art. Electric generator units which attach either to a chassis transporting such a container, or which attach directly to the refrigerated freight containers to provide the necessary power for refrigeration are also known in the art. Standards for such refrigerated freight containers and their attachments have been promulgated by ANSI and ISO and specify loads and fittings to be used with containers transported in international commerce.
Those skilled in the art will recognize that different requirements present themselves for each mode of transportation or the containers. For example, generators are usually mounted in either of the "clip-on" or "underslung" configurations. U.S. Pat. No. 4,732,360 discloses a combination underslung and clip-on front wall mounted electrical generator unit housing for use with refrigerated freight containers. In the underslung mode, four foldable arms are extended to provide what is substantially two cross members which are clamped to a pair of parallel I-beams of a truck chassis. The cross members are provided with bolt holes and movable rectangular clamps with oblong cutouts are bolted to the cross members. The cross members are brought under the I-beams and the each clamp is positioned so that a bottom horizontal portion of the I-beam (i.e., the I-beam flange) resides between the cross member and the clamp. The clamps are then bolted tightly to the cross member. The oblong cutouts of the clamps allow for a certain sliding latitude in positioning the clamps relative to the cross members and the I-beams. An upstanding side wall portion of the cross member adjacent each clamp limits rotation of the clamp. The underslung clamping arrangement of U.S. Pat. No. 4,732,360 can also be used with C-beams. Regardless, the arrangement assumes that the beams are a specific distance apart (e.g., thirty-two inches), with flanges of a specified size.
While the underslung clamping arrangement of U.S. Pat. No. 4,732,360 provides many advantages, it is somewhat limited in its adaptability to beams which are not spaced apart the pre-specified distance. In fact, it is not unusual for these electrical generator units to be mounted to beams which are spaced anywhere from thirty-two to forty-five inches or more apart. Moreover, while the upstanding portions of the cross members do limit rotational movement of the rectangular clamps, the placing of the upstanding portions further limits the adaptability to beams which are not spaced apart by the specified distance.